


I’m Not Good at Pretending

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani and Alvaro need somewhere cheap to live now that they're no longer students, and they know of the perfect place. The catch, the landlord only rents to couples...





	I’m Not Good at Pretending

“Congratulations on the new job.”

Dani smiled as Alvaro sat down next to him, reaching out for the cup of coffee as he mumbled his thanks.

“I thought this job was your dream job?” Alvaro rested his hand on his shoulder, making Dani look at him, and Dani forced a smile on to his face, but he could feel the frown lines wrinkling his brow.

“It is, but the first year is an internship.” Dani sighed, the warm coffee spreading through his veins.

“You’ll do fine.” Alvaro wrapped his arm around his shoulders and Dani smiled, a genuine one this time.

“Thanks, but unless I find somewhere to live that would leave enough money spare for food and bills I’m going to have to turn it down.”

“I know that feeling, translator isn’t the best paid of jobs.”

Dani felt the caffeine clearing his mind, and an idea appeared as if by magic. “Do you want to share a flat? We’re good as roommates now and it would be way cheaper than living on our own.”

“Didn’t your friend Jorge say that there was a flat free in his block?”

Jorge was always bragging about how cheap his rent was, but Dani was sure that when he moved in that he’d mentioned a condition that they didn’t meet.

“His block is couples only…” Dani looked at Alvaro, both thinking the same thing.

If It meant they could afford to have the heat on this winter they’d gladly pretend to be a couple.

*

Dani had called Jorge, and told him all about his boyfriend Alvaro, while dropping a lot of hints about the fact that they needed somewhere to live.

He’d answered what felt like a hundred questions, but Jorge seemed satisfied with his answers.

“It looks like we might have to move away since we can’t find anywhere affordable to live.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Jorge sounded sad, and Dani could picture him pouting. “The flat below me is empty, and the landlord’s only asking four hundred euros a month for it.”

“Really?” Dani smiled, his muscles finally relaxing after realising that in the real world nothing was as cheap as student halls. “Could I come see it?”

“Sure, I’ll tell the landlord you’re good guys.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Dani pumped his fist, glad that no-one was around to see him.

“I’ll text you when it’s all set up.”

“Thanks, Jorge.”

“What are friends for?”

The line went dead, and Dani smiled at his phone.

“Good news?”

Dani spun round to see Alvaro standing there with a smile on his face, and Dani blushed.

“Yes, Jorge’s going to put in a good word for us with the landlord.”

Alvaro rushed over for a hug, his blond hair fluffy against his cheek, and Dani had a good feeling about it all.

*

Strolling along the street with a smile on his face, Dani felt like that the sun was shining just for him, and Alvaro reached out to hold his hand, his palms clammy as he intertwined their fingers.

“We make a cute couple.” Alvaro laughed, and Dani smiled, glad for something to break the tension.

“We do.” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Alvaro gave his hand a little squeeze, allowing him to relax.

“Are you ready to do this?” Alvaro paused, his smile crinkling up his eyes, and Dani found himself lost in them. “Dani?”

Hearing his own name made him blush, and he nodded in agreement, following him through the gate and down the path, heading towards what he hoped would be their new home.

Jorge was stood inside the door, waiting for them with a smile on his face.

“The landlord is running a little late, he’s picking his brother up from uni.” Jorge motioned for them to follow him, and they wandered up the cold stone steps.

Dani put his hand over his mouth so that he didn’t laugh at Jorge’s jogging bottoms, and the outline of his junk that they were failing to hide. He glanced at Alvaro, and he stuck his tongue out, making Dani snigger in laughter.

“Marc and Alex live in the attic,” Jorge said, pointing up the stairs as Dani nodded. “Ricky’s at work.”

“Downside of having an office job.” Dani couldn’t talk, he’d been a student for so long that the thought of steady working hours and a routine made him feel strange.

“We can’t all be struggling actors.” Jorge laughed as he wandered into his flat, rushing to pick up all the scripts that were lying about on the sofa so they could sit down. “How do you take your coffee, Alvaro?”

“Milk, two sugars,” Dani said, before Alvaro could even open his mouth.

“Sweet, just like Dani.” Jorge smiled at them as he put the kettle on, and they both laughed, Dani clinging on to Alvaro’s hand with such force that his knuckles were white.

Lying to Jorge felt wrong, and yet Jorge seemed genuinely happy for them. Even though he was a good actor, Dani was sure that he could still tell when he was being sincere.

The smell of coffee calmed him, and he eased off his grip of Alvaro’s hand, watching as the blood returned to his fingers. Jorge sat down a plate of cookies, and Dani reached out for one, handing it to Alvaro before taking another one for himself.

“So, how did you two become a couple?” Jorge sipped at his coffee, sitting back in his chair with a smile on his face. “Last time I saw you both you were ‘just friends’.”

Alvaro smiled, his cheeky grin that showed off his boyish charm, and Dani felt at ease. They could do this, they were good friends, which was a huge part of a relationship, and they’d practiced their ‘how we became a couple story’ until they could recite it from memory. It was helped by the fact that the story was mostly true.

“It was just before my thesis was due,” Dani said, gazing at Alvaro so that he didn’t have to look Jorge in the eyes while he lied to him, “I’d drank far too much Red Bull, and I hadn’t slept in days.”

“I came in to see him crying at his desk, exhausted and jittery from all the caffeine.”

“He gave me a hug and held me until I was calm.” Dani cuddled in closer to Alvaro, it was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for him.

“Pizza and hugs solve everything.” Alvaro smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks, and for a second Dani could almost believe that they really were a couple.

“The next morning I woke up in his arms, and I knew that anyone who would do all that for me was someone very special.” Dani pushed his glasses up on his nose, and Alvaro leant in for a chaste kiss, a brief meeting of the lips that made him smile.

“You two are so sickeningly in love.”

“Hey, I remember when you met Ricky.” Dani sniggered, and Alvaro looked at him with wide eyes. “They were unstoppable, hands always roaming, making out everywhere.” He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as Jorge grinned.

“They were good times.”

“For you two maybe, I was just the third wheel.”

“Good job you’ve got me now.” Alvaro stuck his tongue out, and Dani smiled.

He’d been single for so long that it was nice to have the comfort, even if it was only for show.

There was a knock on the door, and Dani felt the nerves return.

“That’ll be Marc.” Jorge got up to answer the door, Dani and Alvaro following out of curiosity.

The landlord was way younger than Dani had pictured, with the physique of a Greek god and a smile that was warm and welcoming.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Marc. And that’s my brother Alex.” Marc pointed at the long lanky legs sprinting up the stairs, like a startled deer bolting back into the safety of the forest. “He’s got finals soon.”

Dani and Alvaro nodded, they were both still enjoying the feeling of being free, no more assignments or course work.

“Do you want to go see the flat?” Marc rooted around in his pocket for the keys, smiling when he found them, and Jorge ushered them both out of the door, following them down the stairs like a puppy who knew he was going on a walk to the park.

The flat was near identical to Jorge’s, the air musty as dust danced in the light, disturbed by their presence. Dani looked around as though he’d been transported to another world, there was space to move, and enough furniture for more than two people to sit at the same time.

Both the bedrooms were spacious, and that meant there would be no arguments over who got the bigger room, although they were way bigger than either of their cramped little rooms back at the student halls.

“It’s a lovely flat.”

“It’s yours if you want it, Jorge has been very persistent.”

Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Marc grinned. Dani knew that people either liked Jorge or hated him, and those that liked him, would do almost anything for him.

“You said you wanted nice quiet tenants, and here they are.” Jorge pointed at Dani and Alvaro as though they had appeared out of thin air, and Marc laughed.

“When were you guys thinking of moving in?” Marc asked, and Dani froze, there’d been a letter about when they had to be out of halls, make way for the summer classes, but he couldn’t remember what date was on it. Or what date it was today.

“We’re being thrown out of halls at the end of the week.” Alvaro looked at Dani, and he nodded in agreement. Dani was glad that he didn’t know that before they got offered this flat, it would only have made him more stressed.

“Have a seat, and I’ll go get the paperwork and the keys.” Marc bounced off, leaving Dani blinking in disbelief.

“It’s going to be so cool to have you guys as neighbours, Ricky’s been wanting other couples to go out on double dates with.”

“That sounds great.” Dani blinked a few more times, still amazed that everything had worked itself out so easily.

“I’ll see you soon, neighbours.” Jorge grinned, his eyes wide as he gave them both a kiss on the cheek before retreating upstairs, no doubt to read through all the scripts that his agent had sent him.

“I can’t believe it, this place is ours now.” Dani hugged Alvaro, standing on his tiptoes so that he could nuzzle against him, his stomach twisting into knots as old feelings resurfaced.

_This is the worst possible time. I can’t have a crush on you again._

***

“We’re going to need quite a few things for the flat.” Dani surveyed the empty cupboards, and the lone mug that was sitting by the kettle. They’d moved the last of their things over from the halls today, with less than four hours to go before the deadline.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Alvaro grinned, and Dani basked in the warm fuzzy feelings that were shooting through his body.

“Road trip to IKEA?”

“Yeah.” Alvaro cheered, grabbing his car keys as Dani rushed to get his shoes on.

The last time they’d done this, they were just beginning their post-graduate studies. It felt like a lifetime ago, but now they were doing it as real grown-ups, who could actually afford to buy things.

They sang along to the radio, not caring that the windows were open and everyone could hear them. It felt like they were on holiday, a clear blue sky and the sun shining down on them.

Alvaro looked beautiful with the wind ruffling his soft blond hair, and Dani found himself thinking of all the times that they’d ended up lying out on the sofa or curled up in bed, as friends.

He wondered what would have happened if he’d been brave enough to make a move. But Alvaro had been dating someone when they first met, so Dani had tucked all his feelings away, and been glad that he had a friend like Alvaro in his life.

“We’re here!” Alvaro jolted Dani out of his thoughts as the huge warehouse loomed in the distance, its blue and yellow sign standing out for all to see, and Dani was glad for the respite.

Time ceased to exist as they started wandering around the labyrinth that was IKEA. They’d noted down the location of a few things, and spent a long time admiring the sofas, even though the flat had more than enough furniture for just the two of them.

“Dani?”

Jorge was waving, and Alvaro instinctively reached out for Dani’s hand, their rouse as a couple nearly over before they’d even finished moving in.

“Hi, Jorge, Ricky.” Dani felt a blush creeping on to his cheeks, as though he had a flashing sign above his head that said liar in neon blue letters.

“Getting things for the flat?”

“Yeah, unless we want to eat cereal out of a mug, we need some bowls, and some cutlery that isn’t plastic would be nice.” Alvaro snorted in laughter, and Dani smiled, pushing his glasses up as he fidgeted on the spot.

How trekking round IKEA turned into a double date, Dani would never know, but it was nice to have the company, and someone to get things off the high shelves for him.

“You guys should have a flat-warming party.” Jorge’s eyes lit up, and Dani knew that he wasn’t going to be able to say no to him.

“Once we’re settled.” Dani glanced at Alvaro, wondering if he could spend an entire night drinking and not blurt out his feelings for Alvaro.

“And once our first paycheques have cleared,” Alvaro joked, although it was kind of true, most of their money had gone on the security deposit for the flat, and paying the first month’s rent upfront.

“I’ll bring all my fashionable and trendy actor friends.”

“Just as long as you don’t wear your jogging bottoms, I don’t care how fashionable or trendy your friends are.” Dani rolled his eyes, grinning as Jorge nudged him with his foot under the table.

“Deal.”

***

It was September before they actually got round to having a flat-warming party.

Dani had settled into an easy routine, he left for work at the same time as Alvaro each morning, and he got a chaste kiss on the lips as they parted ways at the gate. It was for show at first, but now it was just another part of their routine. And all the little things, like having someone to curl up with and watch movies, they were a godsend. Especially since being an intern meant having to do all the time-consuming boring things like checking designs and writing the reports for the clients. Dani wanted to be the one who actually designed the engines, who worked on the aerodynamics of the bike, but he was going to have to work his way up the ladder for that.

He stopped by the supermarket on the way home, ignoring the strange looks from the cashier at the trolley filled mostly with alcohol, and just a few snacks.

Staggering along the street, the glass clinking with every step that he took, he was glad to see Jorge, strolling along wearing a scarf that made him look like he had just stepped out of the TARDIS.

“Is that for an audition?”

“Yes, you like?” Jorge slung the scarf over his shoulder with a dramatic flair, and Dani snorted in laughter, handing over the bags of alcohol so that he could get some feeling back in his fingers.

They wandered into the flat, and Jorge’s smile faded, making Dani shiver as he put the snacks on the table.

“So, how are things with you and Alvaro?” Jorge leant against the counter next to him, the worry written all over his face.

“Good, why?”

“I saw him the other day at the station, chatting up a pretty girl.” Jorge frowned, and Dani’s heart pounded. “Look, I know flirting isn’t the same as cheating, but you two have been quiet lately.”

“Quiet?”

“Yeah.” Jorge leant in even though they were the only two people in the flat. “You were always so loud in bed, and these walls are thin.”

“I know.” Dani stuck his tongue out. “I’ve heard you and Ricky.”

“I may not be the best at relationships, but if you want my advice, you should talk to Alvaro.”

“I will.” Dani nodded, wondering what Alvaro would say about pretending to have sex.

Jorge helped him set up for the party, and Alvaro rushed in the door looking tired, but he smiled when he set eyes on Dani.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Dani winked at Alvaro, and his smile turned into a full-blown grin, stroking Dani’s ego and making him feel like he was on top of the world.

He followed Alvaro to ‘their’ bedroom, and he sat on the bed as Alvaro got changed, happier once he was out of his suit. Dani tried not to stare, but he ended up dragging his eyes over Alvaro’s muscled back, fascinated at the way his tattoos moved as his muscles rippled.

“Is everything okay?” Alvaro sat down on the bed next to Dani, and Dani’s brain melted with how hot Alvaro looked in just his boxers.

“Jorge asked if everything was okay between us… because he hasn’t heard us having sex.”

Alvaro burst out laughing, they’d joked many times about how noisy Jorge and Ricky were in bed.

“Why does he think we’d be as loud as him?”

Dani blushed, burying his face against Alvaro’s shoulder. “Um…”

“How does Jorge know what you sound like in bed?”

“We used to date, years ago when we were undergrads, although date isn’t really the right word, it was pretty much just friends with benefits, except we weren’t really friends either.”

Alvaro tilted his head, staring at Dani in confusion. “How on earth did you two ever end up friends?”

“We both grew up.” Dani shrugged, they were both different guys back then.

Alvaro reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Well, I guess we need to put on a show tonight, make sure there’s no doubts that we’re really a couple.”

Dani smiled, his heart fluttering with happiness as he cuddled into Alvaro.

“Sounds like fun.”

*

The party was in full swing, Jorge and Ricky dancing badly to a trashy pop song.

Marc was playing video games with Tito, who seemed to have money, but not a job, and lived in the basement flat. Dani had only seen him at strange times of the night, usually covered in dirt and sweat.

This was the first time he’d seen him where he looked like he could go out in the street and not have people stare at him.

Alex was sat in a corner sipping a beer, looking startled by all the people, and Alvaro went to chat to him, slowly coaxing him out of his shell.

Dani smiled at his happy little family, all nicely tipsy, and he wandered over to Alvaro as Alex took the controller out of Marc’s hands.

“How are you two settling in here?” Marc asked, reaching out for another beer.

“Good.” Alvaro reached out for Dani’s hand, stroking it with the side of his thumb as he grinned at him, the alcohol going to his head.

Dani sat down on Alvaro’s lap, cuddling in as the music changed to something slow, and Alvaro leant in for a kiss, chaste at first, but then Dani wanted more, gasping as he deepened the kiss.

He knew this might be his only chance, and he took advantage of it, desperately trying to memorise every little detail. Each breathless gasp and moan set Dani’s soul on fire, and he tugged at Alvaro’s shirt, sliding his hands over his muscled back.

They made out until Jorge yelled at them to get a room, and Dani gave him the finger, unwilling to break the kiss for anyone.

It all felt so right, as though they were meant to be together.

That night they curled up in each other’s arms, Alvaro placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I don’t think anyone’s going to doubt that we’re really a couple now.” Dani snuggled in, the alcohol sloshing through his veins and making him brave.

He batted his eyelashes, leaning in close as he held his breath. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Alvaro smiled, stroking the side of his face before kissing him on the end of his nose. “Night, Dani.” He rolled over on to his side, leaving Dani confused, he’d thought that there was a spark.  

Tears welled up in Dani’s eyes, Alvaro didn’t feel the same way about him.

***

Dani had been distant ever since the flat-warming party. He’d told Alvaro that work was stressful, which was true, but he was still pining for what could have been.

He knew that Alvaro owed him nothing, but he couldn’t turn his feelings off.

So, now he was moping on Jorge’s sofa, staring at the perfect Christmas present that he’d bought for Alvaro. An antique Japanese sword.

“I’m going to move the sword away from you.” Jorge sat it on the dining table, closing the lid, and Dani knew that he must look bad if Jorge was moving all the sharp things away from him. “Come on, tell me what happened. Have you two broken up?”

“We were never together.”

“What?”

“You said this place only rented to couples, so we pretended because the rent here is so cheap.”

“I said that?”

“Yes, when…” Dani thought back to the conversation, about how the landlord only rented to couples because he liked threesomes. “Oh… you were joking.”

Jorge tilted his head, staring at Dani as he trembled, a scream building inside him that was months of frustration in the making.

“Fuck.” Dani shook his head. “I didn’t realise how much I wanted us to be a couple until we started pretending to be dating.”

“Tell him how you feel.”

“What if he hates me?”

“You can sleep in the spare room.”

“Jorge! You’re meant to reassure me.”

Jorge rushed in for a hug, stroking Dani’s back as he kissed his hair, making him feel like a child again.

“Dani Pedrosa, you are a wonderful, kind, and caring person, and Alvaro would be lucky to have you as his boyfriend. If he doesn’t see it that way, then he’s not good enough for you.”

“Thank you, Jorge.”

“What are friends for?” Jorge gave him a squeeze. “Go tell Alvaro how you feel.”

“Yes, sir.” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Jorge smiled.

“I’m keeping the sword, just in case.” Jorge laughed, and Dani waved goodbye, feeling like he could do this, that he could tell Alvaro.

He crept down the stairs, his heart pounding as he practiced what he was going to say, and he was glad that he had at least fifteen minutes before Alvaro was due home.

And then he saw Alvaro standing there, looking confused.

“You’re home early.”

“I heard what you said to Jorge.”

“Fuck.”

Dani slumped down against the wall, his knees trembling as he gasped for breath.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alvaro stood frozen to the spot, his hands tucked into his pockets as he hung his head.

“I didn’t think you were interested in me.”

“I make you churros when you’re sad, and hold you to sleep when you’ve had a bad day.” Alvaro stepped closer, his arms outreached as Dani fell into them.

“I appreciate every little gesture, you make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too.”

Alvaro ducked down for a kiss, sweeping Dani off his feet as time slowed, making them feel like they were the only two people in the world.

Outside snow started falling, and upstairs Jorge had one ear pressed to the floor, smiling as he heard Alvaro say those three little words that Dani had been waiting to hear.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dani blushed, standing on his tiptoes so that he could steal another kiss, grinning as Alvaro’s icy fingers tugged at his jeans, his tongue slipping into his mouth as he gasped in pleasure.

“Bed?” Alvaro mumbled against Dani’s lips, grinning as Dani let out a little groan, nodding in agreement.

Dani watched as Alvaro sauntered towards the bedroom, stripping off his clothes with a grin on his face, and Dani stared appreciatively.

“Enjoying the view?” Alvaro looked back over his shoulder, winking at Dani as he nodded, his eyes drawn to Alvaro’s perfect rear as he slipped into his bedroom.

Dani fumbled with his clothes, hopping as he pulled his socks off, glad that Alvaro couldn’t see him like this. Taking a breath, he leant against the door frame as Alvaro smiled, beckoning Dani with little more than a smile and a spark of lust in his eyes.

They tumbled into bed, greedy lips kissing at every bit of skin, delighting in the way that Alvaro gasped and shivered with every touch. Dani trailed his fingernails over Alvaro’s back, making him arch their bodies together, sparks flying as their hard cocks touched, making Dani moan so loudly that Alvaro froze for a second.

“You weren’t joking about being loud in bed.” Alvaro grinned, reaching down so that he could trail his fingers over Dani’s abs, teasing him as he lay back on the bed, gripping at the sheets as Alvaro kissed his way lower, his big blue eyes staring up at him through fluttering eyelashes.

“Don’t stop.” Dani gripped at Alvaro’s hair as he hovered over his cock, grinning as he licked his lips, and Dani whimpered in frustration, arching his hips as his hard cock twitched.

“Patience.” Alvaro licked at the tip and Dani felt his whole body shudder in pleasure, his eyes scrunched shut as he pressed his head back against the pillow, pleading for more as the warmth of Alvaro’s mouth surrounded him.

Fireworks danced in front of his eyes, and Dani cried out as Alvaro sucked away, humming around him, the vibrations making Dani even louder as he gripped at Alvaro’s soft blond hair, his toes curling as he came with a jolt, screaming out Alvaro’s name as he swallowed it all down.

“That tongue of yours is amazing.” Dani gasped for breath as Alvaro licked him clean, crawling up to show Dani just how talented his tongue could be, and Dani groaned as he tasted himself from Alvaro’s lips.

“I can’t wait to find out how loud you are with a cock inside you.”

“I think you might need earplugs for that.” Dani stuck his tongue out, his body shivering as the cool night air wafted over his sensitive skin.

“I can’t wait.” Alvaro took Dani’s glasses off, laying them on the bedside table as he pulled the blanket over them, both grinning like idiots as Dani snuggled up in Alvaro’s arms, drifting off to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

*

The next morning Dani woke to see clothes strewn all over the flat, and on the table was a long wooden box.

Dani shook his head at the fact that Jorge must have snuck in and left the sword. Not that it would have been hard for him to figure out when they were asleep.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Alvaro wrapped his arms around Dani’s waist, kissing the side of his neck as he caught sight of the box.

“Morning, beautiful.” Dani leant back into Alvaro’s arms, feeling safe surrounded by him. “I’m sorry I haven’t wrapped your gift.”

“I thought you were my gift.” Alvaro nibbled at his ear lobe, reaching down to give his bum a squeeze.

“That can be arranged.” Dani took Alvaro’s hand, leading him to the table, and Alvaro opened the box with a grin on his face, his eyes lighting up as he saw the sword.

“For me?” Alvaro ran his fingers over the cool metal blade, admiring the detail on it.

“I just wanted to get you something special.”

“I love it.” Alvaro leant in for a kiss, a tender meeting of the lips. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
